ºNuestra manera de amarnosº
by Shinigami-nuriko
Summary: ¿quien es naruchan?... ¿por que sabe mi nombre?¿prometido?......... ¿celos...? y muchooo mas!lean shii? TT
1. Chapter 1

**Nuestra manera de amarnos**

**Capitulo 1**

**La llegada y el encuentro**

**Una chica de largos cabellos rubios amarrados en una tranza hasta media espalda y de unos ojos color verdes corria por los pasillos de lo que seria su nuevo internado.**

**-llegare tarde, llegare tarde…- pensaba ignorando miradas curiosas, hasta divisar su salon y entrar al tiempo que sonaba la campana**

**--------**

**-Buenos días…-decia una profesora de cabellos negros y ojor rojos- presentese a la clase**

**-hai…- estaba nerviosa todas las miradas estaban posadas en ella, lo que la hizo bajar la mirada- mi… mi… nombre es… Hiashi Aomi- y levanto su mirada esmeralda recorriendo sus nuevos compañeros deteniendose en un chico pelirrojo de mirada fia posandose en ella lo que provoco un sonrrojo en sus mejillas**

**-sientese junto a la srta. Maxwell- dijo la maestra apuntando un asiento bacio al lado de una chica de largos cabellos plateados, sus ojos los tenia cerrados, y su tez era blanca… tal vez demaciado.**

**Aomi camino lentamente hasta el puesto asignado (al lado de la ventana -) pero sin despegar la mirada del chico de ojos agua-marina que ya no la miraban… al llegar miro a la chica de cabellos plateados la cual aun no habria los ojos**

**-etoo… konishiwa! – dijo sin resivir respuesta-… etoo… ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-konishiwa… nuriko… Maxwell Nuriko- dijo la chca abriendos sus ojos los cuales eran de un color escarlata, sonrrio con tristeza para luego agregar- un plaser**

**-Bueno… bueno, chicos como ya nos conocemos soy kurenai, una de sus maestras- hizo una pausa y miro la puerta- les presento a su nuevo profesor jefe por este año… adelante**

**La puerta se abrio, y quien caminaba por hay era un chico de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color, tomados en una clase y llevaba un traje negro formal**

**-buenos dias alumnos… profesora.- miro a la ya nombrada- puede retirarse… kurenai se fue - como cada año, pero aun les repito. Soy su profesor de modulacion y eh tambien de ser su profesor jefe- miro penetrantemente a cada uno de sus alumnos pero se detuvo unos segundos en la peli-plateada- me llamo Uchiha Itachi**

**Aomi al mirar al profesor sintio una gran molestia de tener que pasar todo un año viendolo (yo seria feliz en su lugar ¬¬)**

**Pero antes de poder pronunciar palabra la puerta se volvio a abrir dejando ver a un chico de ojos raramente blancos sin pupilas y su cabello café tomado en una cola baja**

**- lamentamos la demora…- dijo en un murmuro el peli-café- permiso…- para luego sentarse junto a lee**

**Mientras el otro chico era alto de ojos rasgados y nergros, tez blanca y cabellos negro azulado y con un sierto parecido a itachi (a que no adivinan quien es . !!! xD), camino frente al maestro, sus miradas se crusaron (uhhh, vi rayos o.oU), unos segundos en esa posision y cami al puesto de nuriko**

**-buenos dias…- dijo el moreno a la peli-plateada, haciendo una leve reverenda**

**-buenos dias sasuke- respondio- ano… la profesora le pidio a Aomi-san que se sentara a mi lado ya que el puesto estaba vacio ¬¬…**

**-no importa- miro a la rubia- solo vine por mis cosas-se le acerco- permiso Ao-chan-**

**Dijo en un murmullo, levanto la tapa del banco y sabo 2 cuadernos, de los cuales le paso uno a nuriko, la cual lo guardo rapidamente en su mochila- luego hablamos- dijo y se dirigio hacia una chica de cabellos cafes amarrados en 2 tomates y ojos oscuros**

**-permiso…- se sento a su lado y abrio su (unico… xD) cuaderno y saco un boligrafo de su chaqueta**

**-no hay problema Uchiha-san- dijo en un murmullo- disculpa…**

**-hn?**

**Ten ten se le acerco a la oreja de sasuke y le dijo en vos baja- adonde fue neji?- pregunto separandose**

**-fuimos a la oficina del director- miro a la chica que tenia los ojos mas abiertos de lo habitual- ten-ten… nos invitaron para un película**

**  
****-oh - gracias, dijo bajito para que el sensei no escuchara ya que era reconocido por sus fuertes castigos**

**  
****-de nada…- pero no controlo el volumen de su vos**

**  
****-Sasuke… fuera…- dijo el sensei calmado pero una venita en su sien lo delataba- ahora!- casi grito al ver que el chico se movía en extrema lentitud**

**  
****-hai- dijo sin ganas, camino por el salón hasta puerta y salio recargándose en la pared, serró los ojos pero luego de unos momentos escucho pasos que se acercaban. Abrió los ojos y vio un chico rubio, de tez bronceada, y ojos celeste cielo muy alegres, 'era alguien especial, tanta felicidad no puede ser común' pensó el peli-negro. Y noto que el chico paro frente a el**

**  
****-se puedes saber que haces fuera de tu salón ¬¬ - le dijo el rubio desconocido**

**  
****-hn…-**

**  
****-como que 'hn'!!! .. **

**-quien eres?- pregunto el uchiha al no saber por que ese chico entrometido ****  
****  
****-sa-sasuke eres tu?- dijo el rubio alejándose asustado-**

**-quien eres... y como me conoces- dijo serio escondiendo su asombro, nunca olvidaba una cara y menos si era tan bonita 'pero que demonios estoy pensando!!'**

**  
****-soy yo… naruto… somos amigos de la infancia… - decía el rubio acercándose una vez mas- si esto es una broma es de muy mal gusto!! – critico, al borde de las lagrimas**

**  
****-no te conozco- dijo encogiéndose de hombros sereno para luego agarrarse su cabeza, la cabeza daba vueltas lo que le obligo a cerrar sus ojos… **

**  
**_**Se vio así mismo cuando tenia unos 7 años, abrasando a un niño rubio que lloraba y se despedía pidiendo perdón**_

**_  
_**_**-perdón sasu-chan… perdón… perdón- lloraba el niño rubio**_

**_  
_**_**- no es tu culpa naru-chan- le decía mientras le reconfortaba**_

**_  
_**_**Pero luego se vio a si mismo llorando y corriendo tras un camión de… ¿mudanza?, si eso era y el mismo rubio iba en ese camión llorando y pidiéndole que no le olvidara**_

**_  
_****Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos… ¿Quién le llamaba?... abrió sus ojos algo perturbado y se encontró sentado en el piso fuera de su salón con un rubio muy parecido… igual al niño de su visión**

**  
****-sasuke… estas bien… te llevo a la enfermería… no mejor traigo a la enfermera…- se paro pero fue detenido por un brazo del moreno**

**  
****-naru-chan nos vemos de nuevo…- se paro y estaba frente al rubio y se desmayo, cayendo en sus brazos**


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Chapter: Malentendido**

**Escuchaba su nombre a lo lejos… ¿Quién le llamaba?... abrió sus ojos algo perturbado y se encontró sentado en el piso fuera de su salón con un rubio muy parecido… igual al niño de su visión**

**-sasuke… estas bien… te llevo a la enfermería… no mejor traigo a la enfermera…- se paro pero fue detenido por un brazo del moreno**

**-naru-chan nos vemos de nuevo…- se paro y estaba frente al rubio y se desmayo, cayendo en sus brazos**

**-sasuke??... sasuke??...- el rubio estaba asustado callo al piso por el peso del moreno (N/N: sasuke es mas alto…. jojojo)- reacciona- dijo en un hilo de voz… -sasuke... reacciona… que te pasa?..- las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas al pensar que algo le puso pasar el moreno- SASUKE!- grito provocando que la puerta del salón se abriera de golpe dejando ver un impresionado itachi**

**-que paso aquí…?- pregunto seco Itachi **

**-Anoo… etoo… sasuke se desmayo- dijo el zorrito rubio nervioso, abrazándose a sasuke- ayúdeme!!!**

**El maestro se entro al salón**

**- Kaede… y… Kurogane- llamo al peli-negro y a un chico de cabellos azul neutro, ojos grandes uno rojo y e otro (N/N: derecho) rojo no era muy alto y muchas veces era confundido con una chica- vengan afuera**

**- queee!!!... demoo… demoo!!!- alegaba el peli-azul – yo no hize nada TT- dijo con cascaditas en los ojos**

**- solo vengan – subió la voz el sensei algo frustrado**

**Los dos se levantaron y salieron junto al sensei**

**Una vez afuera los chicos vieron a un rubio abrasado de un sasuke inconciente, el peli-azul no escondió su asombro no así el peli-negro actuó como si fuera normal lo que sucedía**

**- llevarlo a la enfermería? – kaede lo dijo mas como una afirmación que como una pregunta, el sensei asintió y regreso al salón. Kaede se agacho junto al rubio- kurogane ayúdame…**

**-hai! - dijo y ayudo a naruto a levantarse – que paso?- le pregunto al rubio serio**

**- se desmayo T-T- aun con cascaditas**

**-ya nos dimos cuenta pero porque se ha desmayado – dijo frió kaede tomando a sasuke (N/N: como caballito… xD… joojooj)- le hiciste algo?! – fruncio el seño**

**- yoo… - el rubio paro de llorar- no… no… se… - era la verdad no sabia que le había pasado**

**-claro…- dijo sarcástico el peli-negro- kurogane… sígueme**

**- Haaaaaai -.-… - el peli-azul fue junto al moreno perdiéndose por los pasillos, dejando al rubio lleno de preguntas y … celoso?**

**- Uzumaki naruto?- escucho a lo lejos su nombre volteándose y se encontró con un señor de cabellos blancos y largos vestía pantalones y una camisa informal pero sin dejar de ser formal **

**- hai - - dijo feliz – anoo… quien es usted? Ô.o??**

**- soy el director ¬¬- exclamo – mi nombre es jiraiya **

**- oh!!... gomen!... yo… anoo… - dijo nervioso el rubio 'este señor no párese director ¬¬'-**

**-espero que le guste la escuela joven Uzumaki**

**- aaa…. Hai … demooo llámeme naruto P- dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza con despreocupación**

**-mmmm… bueno jo jo jo- fijo el peli-blanco – debes estar en tu salón que haces afuera o.ó?!**

**- nada… U… recorrer?- dijo nervioso aunque mas parecía una pregunta que una afirmación **

**-mmmm… bueno debes volver a tu salón… sin decir mas se llevo a naruto del brazo, al salón que le correspondía que estaba en la planta de abajo (N/N: el internado tenía 3 pisos sasuke estaba en el 3 y naruto en el 2, los dormitorios estaban en otro edificio)**

**ººº**

**-que crees que le paso?- pregunto un moreno a un peli-azul (N/N: ya llegaron a la enfermería)**

**- no lo se kaede…- decía un peli-azul- tal vez el rubio ese le hizo algo o.ó**

**-no creo… además ese rubio se me hace familiar…- dijo pensativo kaede**

**-naru-chan… - dijo sasuke entre sueños**

**-naru-chan?... naru-chan?... – repetía kaede- ya había escuchado ese nombre… pero donde…**

**-mmmm.. A mi también se me hace familiar- dijo el peli-azul- a! ya see… -**

**- pues dímelo ¬¬**

**- cuando recién conocimos a sasuke siempre nos hablaba de una persona que no debía olvidar pero que, solo recordaba el nombre "naru-chan"……… recuerda… recuerda!!**

**-mmmm… seguro que no soñaste eso ¬¬? – dijo el moreno mirando al peli-azul**

**- no ¬¬**

**- hn**

**- de que tanto estas hablando ustedes? – dijo de repente el moreno de la camilla- que no ven que me muero y ustedes hablando que quien sabe que cosa ¬¬**

**- no exageres ¬¬**

**- ¿Quién es naru-chan?- pregunto kurogane sin ningún rodeo provocando una mirada de sorpresa de parte de sasuke**

**-no recuerdo mucho…**

**- pero que recuerdas? – pregunto casi emocionado kurogane**

**-Mmmm… ¬¬… entrometido ¬¬**

**- noo TT… solo me preocupo jujuju**

**-claaroo ¬¬ - suspiro fuertemente- recuerdo que cuando tenia unos 6 o 7 años… estaba con un niño que me pedía perdón llorando mientras le abrazaba… no se por que. Pero luego vi un camión de mudanza que se lo llevaba… fue muy extraño…**

**- mmmm… debes recordar bien por que ese niño rubio estaba llorando cuando lo encontramos – dijo kaede**

**-… por que lloraba?- pregunto sin esconder su curiosidad y su preocupación**

**-mmmm… por que te desmayaste**

**-oh… solo recuerdo que unos brazos me sostuvieron para luego no sentir nada… hasta ahora…**

**-mmmm… volvamos al salón el maestro querrá explicaciones**

**- hn… **

**Sasuke se paro y los 3 se encaminaron al salón tocaron… abrieron y todo el salón poso su mirada en ellos **

**-SASUKE-KUUUN!!... QUE LE PASOO!!!... ESTA BIEN??! – decían las chicas acercándose y acorralando a sasuke quien ni siquiera se movía**

'**jojojo… esoo… Orokanaru otouto yo… sufree… muajajaja (N/N para los que no sepan "Orokanaru otouto yo" sig. Estupido hermano pequeño )' pensaba el sensei con una media sonrisa**

**- chicas aléjense- dijo kaede serio mirándolas como si fueran inferiores**

**- KYAAAAAA…KAEDE-KUN PROTEGE A SU KOII!!! - -chillaban emocionadas juntando a la "supuesta pareja"**

**Las chicas comenzaban a acercarlos, ellos se miraban serios… y el sensei lo disfrutaba el sufrimiento de su Orokanaru otouto yo **

**-KYAAAAAAAA… SUELTEN A MIIII!!! SASUKE –grito una vos chillona y masculina (N/N: no demasiado masculina . !)**

**Todas se dieron la vuelta al igual que los que restaban en el salón y el sensei**

**- QUIEN ERES TUU?? ¬¬ - volvieron a gritar sin moverse las fans de "Sasuke x Kaede"**

**- UZUMAKI NARUTO!!!... Y… Y… '_SOY EL NOVIO SE SASUKE!'_-sus mejillas estaban rojas por lo que estuvo apunto de decir, eso ultimo lo pensó no lo logro articular**

**- PERO SI SASUKE-KUN Y KAEDE-KUN SON PAREJA TU NO DEBES INTERVENIR! POR MUCHO QUE TE GUSTE UNO DE ELLOS . !!**

**Naruto no creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban… sus ojos se nublaron… llenos de lagrimas, no podía soportarlo sin decir nada corrió lejos de aquel lugar**

**-NARUTO! –grito sasuke **


End file.
